Soundless Dreams
by XxRetroHeartBeatxX
Summary: Rory is 16 and her parents are dead.She is the rebel of the town,And seems to not like the idea of getting to close to fast. but when a mysterius boi comes to the town from New york he decieds its time for a change...COMPLETE!
1. ThunderStorms

Chapter 1

She looked out the window cautiously, watching the blurred images as they rapidly ran across the scenery searching desperately for a sheltered place to hide in. Suddenly there was a huge rumble outside, Rory cowardly ran to her bed and huddled underneath the covers, grasping her teddy bear Andrew close to her chest and whimpering quietly to herself. "Shhh, Rory it's ok," said Sara, the houses nurse and Rory's nanny quickly rushing to her side and grabbing a hold of her. "It's only a bit of thunder sweet Rory, nothing to worry about. You're completely safe here. I'm not gunna let the thunder harm you, Shhh." Rory still frightened and startled by the storm slowly let go of her bear Andrew, and quickly replacing the empty space that Andrew recently filled with her Nanny's body and warmth quietly muttered "I-It was s-so loud, the rain I-it's so long. Are you sure Mommy & Daddy will make it home all right?" "Yes sweet Rory, they'll be ok. They'll be home soon I promise. No storms gunna keep them from seeing you on your birthday, or any other day in that matter." Rory gathering up her thoughts and wiping off the few tears that had broken its barrier and made its way to her soft little cheeks, Lighted up a smile & got up from her place on the bed to get Andrew and then quickly made its way back to her spot on Sara's lap. "Now as I do recall Princess Rory, Tis be you're birthday and I do think that I may have a little gift for you." "OOO! Where is it Sara? Where?" Rory saying ecstatically hoping up and down on the bed. "Hmmm that I do not know, but how about checking you're closet right over there?" Rory's face overcame with happiness as she rushed to her closet, thrusting her doors open only to reveal her present. "Oh Sara, A new dress! I love it! Thank you so much" said Rory running to her nanny throwing her arms around her, hugging her as tight as she could while still holding the dress. "Well sweet little Rory, you are so very welcome, I thought it would be the perfect thing to get you for you're birthday. Now come on lets try it on, maybe if your good we'll let you wear it too the party." "O Sara that would be so wonderful, I'd be the prettiest girl there." "Yes you will, and hopefully the happiest five year old too, now come on lets have you in this dress so you're mommy and daddy can see you in it." Rory escaped from her nanny's grip and ran to the fitting room, grinning happily like a little five year old should.


	2. The Accident

Chapter 2

Rory giddily danced across the ballroom floor looking like a happy little five-year-old ballerina. Dancing without a care in the world, with all her old four year old troubles and all her new five year old ones behind her. Her delicate pink and purple dress twirled as she spinned and sparkled as the light hit her. Soon the party began and the room filled with handfuls of her parent's friends and Rory's also. It was soon time for the guests to leave. Her parents still hadn't arrived yet. Sara was starting to worry. It was 8:00 and they were suppose to be here at 5:00. The storm was still going and it had gotten worse. Sara's thought was interrupted as a pair of headlights pulled up in the dark & damp drive way. "Their here! Mommy, Daddy! There finally home!" Rory cried as she ran to greet her parent's at the door. Rory was soon disappointed as she opened the door only to see that it was not her parents, but the family's lawyer Mr. Harrison. He was a tall man about the age of forty, and he had been with the family even before Lena was born. He had a Mournful look on his face as he bent down to get to Lena's height. "Why hello there sweet baby Rory. How are you today?" Mr. Harrison said in a sad tone. "I ain't no baby anymore Mr. Harrison, I'm a five year old." Rory said proudly before giving him a big hug. Mr. Harrison picked her up and then went to Sara. "So how are you today Mrs. Sara?" "I am very well Harrison, today is Mrs. Rory's birthday so were all in a very happy mood today- " "We had a party and everything!" interrupted Rory as she started to play with Mr. Harrison's hair. "O yes how was the party?" "It was great" said Rory continuing to play with his hair "We had cake and presents and all my friends were there and everything! All that was missing were Mommy & Daddy." A sad expression came upon his face as soon as she had said that. He gently put her down as he asked Sara and Rory if they would join him in the Living room. Sara quickly picked up Rory as she followed him into the living quarters. As they sat down, Sara started to speak. "As happy as we all are too have you visit, I do not think you are here to see Rory on her birthday." "You are right Mrs. Sara, I am not here to see her but I do wish I was." "Harrison is it, is it Mr. And Mrs. Parker?" "Sara, while on their way home, they got caught up in the storm. The driver had been trying the best he could to stay on the road. The rain was pouring hard and it had been very hard to see. He didn't see the truck till it was too late; he swerved and ran off the road. The land was too muddy and he couldn't keep his grip on the steering wheel. They hit a tree from the front and they were thrown out of the car… Chris hit his head, and Hannah broke her neck. They were immediately rushed to the hospital. Chris died before they even reached the hospital. Lorelei died instantly. There both dead, I'm terribly sorry. This is hard on everybody. Avery and Marissa were not only good clients, but they were dear friends-" Rory had heard enough. She ran to her room tears streaming down her cheeks. She violently slammed her door shut as she hoped on her bed and started to cry into her pillow. He. Died. Hospital. She. Died. Instantly. Tree. Rain. Car Crash. Those words violently ran through her head as she started to scream, she screamed till she couldn't scream any longer. All her hopes, dreams and everything she had ever loved and known had been viscously ripped away from her. Her parents were gone and she had nothing left. She felt empty. She felt pain she never thought she could feel. She couldn't take it any longer; she just broke down as Sara rushed to her side holding her close telling her that it was ok. That she was here for her and that shed never leave her. She wouldn't let her be unwanted or unloved. She told Rory that she would adopt her. Rory only having Sara now nodded her head in agreement as she continued to cry. Soon Night turned into Day. And the day turn into weeks. Soon it was time for the funeral. Rory looked as grownup as a five year old could possibly look. She was dressed in a long black dress. Her long brown hair was braided into a ponytail. And she had a little bit of lipstick. She stood with Sara as she watched her mother and father being lowered into the casket. She just stood there staring without any emotion. She couldn't cry any more, she didn't want to cry. She couldn't smile; she didn't want to be happy without them. She couldn't be angry, nothing to be angry at. So she just stood there, saying nothing just staring. Soon the funeral was over, and it was time to go home. She said goodbye to her parents, kissed her hand twice and touched each of their gravestones. She told them she loved them and she come back every year and visit. She also promised that she would never forget them, never. Then as she slowly turned to leave, she left a rose on each of the stones and wrote in the ground "My mom and dad are here. Don't forget to bring them to heaven where I'll meet them when I die." Then she turned and left. Not looking back, afraid that if she did it would be real and her parents would be dead and she wouldn't be Miss Rory Hasten Parker any Longer.


	3. The Letter

Chapter 3

Out of Nowhere there was a Loud screaming noise Rory Turned Drowsily around and looked up. It was 6:37 time to get ready for school. Rory looked in the mirror. She had dyed her hair bright red and black; it now reached to her chin and circled around her face. She had on a black tank top with a flannel Shirt over it. She had on baggy blue pants and a spiked belt. As She put on her eyeliner, She stopped and stared. She had both of her ears pierced 5 times and her hairs pulled tightly in a ponytail. She looked at herself, She didn't look different. She didn't feel different. "Is this how a 16 year old is suppose to look like?" she thought silently to herself. She Let her eyes wander all over the mirror, they wandered until they fell upon one picture. Rory's Eyes Began to water. On the top left corner of her mirror there was her mom and dad and her at age 4, on their shoulders smiling and as happy as they could be. With shaking hands she held the picture, on the back was a date October/8th/1991 she paused, It was taken the day they went on the trip. The trip they never came back from. "Rory Honey, time for breakfast, hurry up or your gunna miss the bus!" "Coming Sara!" Rory slowly put the picture back up then with shaking hands she wiped at the tears that broke the border of her eyes. She grabbed her book bag and ran down the stairs not even thinking about re-doing her eyeliner. "Hey Rory, listen happy Birthday Umm I have a present for you." "Umm thanks Sar but yu know yu didn't have to." "Yea I kno but umm here is the gift." Sara handed Rory a small square box. Rory wiped off the breadcrumbs from her breakfast and opened the box. "Omg" Rory gasped. Inside was a tiny ring with her name engraved in it with two diamonds on the side. "S-S-Sara I-its beautiful. I-I don't know what to say, Thank you." Rory got up and gave her a hug. "Well don't thank me yet. There's one gift that I'm regretting to give you." "W-What is it?" Sara got up and went over to her purse and pulled out a letter. She handed it too Rory. Rory looked at her with confused eyes. "Just open it Ror, Just open it." Rory looked at it. In old handwriting it said  
To: Mrs. Rory Hasten Parker. Rory froze suddenly she was brought out of her trance by the sound of the school bus honking as loudly as it possibly could. Rory rushed to get her book bag, stuffed the letter in her pocket kissed Sara on the cheek and left "Bye Sara, luv you"


	4. Sckool

**Authors Note: Rory does not go to Chilton and her and Tristen never met.**  
Chapter 4

Soon after Rory got on the bus and sat down she heard her name being called. She looked up from the trance that she had enrolled herself in by looking out the window. She smiled. "Hey! I didn't know you were back!" "Well what can I say, I missed my best friend way too much." "They kicked you out didn't they?" "Hey, if they can't handle my attitude then they had no use making me go there anyway." Rory smiled, she hadn't seen her bff Lane for over a year. "Well Lay, you got a point there. This is great you coming here. And on this day too.. I mean with it being…" "Your birthday, don't worry about it being your parents…anniversary and all. Kk? Lane's here too make it all better." She said laughing while putting her arm around Rory. Rory smiled, she always knew when and how to make things better. Rory went back to looking out the window when out of nowhere Lane bursted out singing. "I'm walking on sunshine whoa and don't it feel good hey! Yea don't it feel good…Walking on sunshine, walking on sunshine. I feel the life I feel the love. And don't it feel good?" Rory jerked her head up…"Lane what in the Hell have you been smoking?" Lane laughed…"Nuthin Ror, cant a girl be happy.?." "Not if that girl is you, now what's going on?" "Well this isn't just a visit Ror, my mom thought it would be a good idea if we stayed a while…for like the whole school year while." "OMG!" Rory screamed. Rory grabbed her friend and hugged her soo tight she thought her insides would fall out. Then the bus came to a screeching stop, it jerked her forward and she hit her head against the seat…"What the fuck?" Rory said while rubbing her head. Rory got up to get off the bus. She started walking to her classroom when all of a sudden someone grabbed a hold of her arm and quickly swung her around. "Hey babe, happy birthday." He whispered in her ear. A smile came across Rory's face. "Hey Dave. What's up?" Roy asked while pulling free of his grip. "O nothing just visiting some old friends and checking up on you." "Listen Dave, yu don't need to do that Kay? Little Rory can take care of herself." "I kno I kno but yur my girlfriends best friend and I thought I need to check up on you." "Well yu don't and speaking of yur girlfriend" "DAVID!" screamed Lane as she began running down the hallway. "Lane! Mie baby girl…mm I missed you." He said hugging her tightly in his arms, it seemed as if he never would let her go. "Ok you two break it up separate. GUYS!" "Ror, what's yur prob?" "My prob is that it's a new school year and it's my 16th birthday and my parents anniversary of death and no ones here for me. Not to mention every time yall guys get close it reminds me of mine and deans breakup." "Aww Rory, sweetie come here…" Lane said, "Listen Dean is a class-A jack ass and yu shouldn't think differently. He cheated on you and he deserves to live in the hell that him and that skank Lindsey create together." Rory did a soft laugh as she listened to her best friend ramble on about how much of a jackass Dean was. She was just about to say something when the bell interrupted her. "Great, as much as I'd love to stay here and finish talking with you two I really have to get too class." Said Rory before rushing off to class. "BYE ROR!" Lane yelled down the hall at the rushing Rory. "You know, we _really  
_need to get that girl a boyfriend." She said turning to her boyfriend. "Come on let's get to class."


	5. 7 Words

Chapter 5

Rory sat in the back of the classroom silently listening to the teacher talk about her boring class. She listened until she fell into a pleasant sleep. "Mrs. Gilmore, hello. Mrs. Gilmore? RORY PARKER-GILMORE!" "W-what? Oo sorry teach guess I fell asleep in your class again." "Yes well it's just nice to know that yu have something constant in your life other than yur grade point average." "Well Mrs. Johnston, I thought I was one of your top students taking in the fact you only have 25 students throughout the whole school. Hmm guess I shouldn't believe everything the principal tells me…" Rory said looking up at the dumbfounded teacher. As soon as she did the door flew open. She turned around. She couldn't help it. They made eye contact. As soon as they did she heard the 7 words that would soon change her life forever. "Class this is Jess, he's new here."


	6. Authors Note

* * *

**Authors Note:**

thnx yu guys for the tips and reviews. This is my first fanfic adn the first time i pulished mie writing. Id like to thnk all of yew for sticking with it. yall have to bear with me tho ive read alot of fanfics and im still an ameture so i might not do as well. but thnx you guys for reading it. chapter 6 will be up soon i promise!...:)

* * *

  



	7. The Apperence

**Jesses P.O.V.**  
_ Great just what I need on the first day of hell, a whiny ass principal and a mentally disturbed teacher_. Jess thought to himself as he walked into the classroom.

"Jess, Welcome to our class. You can have a seat by Miss. Gilmore if you'd like. Rory please raise your hand so he can sit next to you." "Well why would he want to do that Mrs. Johnston when he could just as easily sit next to you and get all of what he needs to be a **_good_** learner"

Jess chuckled softly. He turned his head to see a better a view of who had just said that. Their gazes caught. She was in baggy blue jeans, and a tank top. Apparently she had put her flannel jacket on her chair _Good choice_ he thought.

"Rory shut up, pay attention, and don't cause anymore trouble then you already have by being born in this godforsaken world." "Now jess will you kindly take a seat next to her." He began walking over to her, _this is gunna be a **FUN** year. _Jess thought to himself silently as he sat down in the chair next to her.

He opened his book, but his eyes weren't reading it. _Maybe this year wont be as bad as i thought it would. I wonder what she would look like in my jacket_ he thought with a lustfull smile begininng to appear onto his face.

* * *

**Rory's P.O.V.**

"Jess, Welcome to our class. You can have a seat by Miss. Gilmore if you'd like. Rory please raise your hand so he can sit next to you."

"Well why would he want to do that Mrs. Johnston when he could just as easily sit next to you and get all of what he needs to be a **_good_** learner" Rory said hoping he would hear, she heard him chuckle. _I guess he did then _She thought.

The teacher was talking but she wasn't paying attention. _Probably calling me useless again_ she thought.

She stared at him with hungrey eyes. He was just dressed in baggy bluish black jeans. He had short kinda spikey brownhair with dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a lether jacket over it._ I wonder what i would look like wearing that jacket _she thought with evil glint in her eye.

He began walking to her she quickly darted her eyes back to her paper. But not before seeing him look at her and a mischievous grin coming onto his face. _Hmm guess this year gunna be **REALLY** different_ she thought with a smile.


	8. Authers note

**Authers Note : Hey guys, sorry i havent been writing as much. I just got preocupied in some...things. Well To say how sorrie I am about it im posting up 2 new chapters. and Im in the middle of another one so Don tbe too mad at me. thnx for all the ppl who reviewd it means alot!  
--M--**


	9. Some things

He looked up at the clock…11:57 "_Thank_ _God only 3 more minutes till lunch. And only 3 more minutes till I can ditch."_ He turned his head to watch the girl full of mystery the one that kept going through his mind no matter how badly he wanted her to get out. The one he would soon to come to fall in love with.

**Rory's P.O.V.**

"Why is he looking at me? Does he think I'm a frikin book or sumting? She thought while watching jess stare at her at the edge of her eye. She then decided to ask what was up with him  
"What are you looking at Marino?" She replied angrily but still with a little bit of fondness attaches to it, "Nothing Gilmore just you, go a problem with it?" "As a matter of fact I do. You staring at me is creepy. Makes me think you like me or something."  
"Well what if I said I did? What would it matter?" Her breath caught in her throat, does he really like me? Or is he just playing me." She gave him a curious eye, "Well I don't know, I guess not." He smiled "Well then since it wouldn't matter what would you say if I asked you out to dinner on Sunday?" "Well then since it doesn't matter I'd have no reason to say no so yea I guess I would." He gave her a smirk "Well then Will You Rory Gilmore, go out with me Sunday night?" "Well Mr. Jess Marino I would love too." She smiled a smile that had pain, happiness, and excitement. He gave her a smile filled with happiness, pain, lust and curiosity. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. 


	10. Kind Sir

It had been 3 days since he had asked her out and she got more and more happier each day it had gotten closer. It had seemed like a month when it had actually been a couple of days, and even though the it had seemed long it was here now. She looked up in the mirror.

She had on black eye liner, shaded in lightly. A light coat of blue eye shadow on her eyes. She had her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, with a strand of her hair in her face. She was wearing a Black tank top with a black suit shirt over it.

She had on a pair of loose ripped jeans with her studded belt on it. She smiled at her reflection and went downstairs at the sound of the doorbell ringing. 

**Jesses P.O.V.  
**_ "God what the hell am I doing here? I didn't really mean to ask her out it just sorta happened. O well might as well get it over with." _He said to himself as he rang the doorbell. His breath caught in his throat as she opened the door. "_Damn does she look beautiful or what? Maybe this whole date thing wasn't **THAT** bad of an idea." _

He thought as she smiled and closed the door behind her. "Bye Sarah I'll be back in a couple of hours!" He smiled, took her hand and walked her to the truck. "For malady," he said as he opened the car door. "Well thank you Kind sir." She said while quietly laughing to herself. He quickly closed the door and got in. He started the car and drove off to their destination."

**Rory's P.O.V.  
**She opened the door there in a black muscle-tee and baggy jeans. And the leather jacket draped against his shoulders. "_Man does he look like a preppy boi or what? …Ok make that a hott preppy boi." _ She chuckled to herself silently She closed the door and told Sarah she was leaving. She turned around to see him looking at her. She smiled as he took her hand and led her to the car. "For malady" H said while ushering her ot the door. "_Omg. Old terms, what does he have planed?" _ "Why thank you kind sir" She laughed silently. "_Maybe this whole date thing wasn't such a bad idea." _She watched as he closed the door and walked to the other side. He quickly fastened his seat belt and started the car. He gave a mischievous smirk and then headed to there destination…Tonight was gunna be a LONG night.


	11. That was a kiss

She looked at there destination with wondering eyes, He had brought her too the lake and god did it look beautiful. He had put up a little picnic area on the bridge with candles all around it. He also had put on some music on, it was just perfect.

He opened the door and walked her to the area. The both sat down as he got two glasses and a bottle of champagne out. "Would the lady like a bit of champagne?" "Yes she would, and cut the polite act it's freaking me out." He laughed out loud. "Ok but only cuz yu asked soo nicely.

I'm holding on, I'm waiting for your call  
It's simple but I can't explain this  
I'm sinking down, I feel like I could die  
I'm falling off, I don't know why

I still believe it when you say  
It's another perfect day  
Another perfect day  
I still believe it when you say  
It's another perfect day  
Another perfect day

So I might try to leave it all behind  
I know tomorrow's not so bright now  
I'll say goodbye cause nothing good can last  
You wear and figure no where fast  
When today I don't know how  
To keep it all inside  
But I guess I'll let it slide 

I still believe it when you say  
It's another perfect day  
Another perfect day  
I still believe it when you say  
It's another perfect day  
Another perfect day

Today I don't know why  
I thought that it was real  
But I guess it's no big deal

I still believe it when you say  
It's another perfect day  
Another perfect day  
I still believe it when you say  
It's another perfect day  
Another perfect day

I don't know how  
I don't know how  
To let it slide  
**Another perfect day American Hi-Fi**

She smiled as she listened to the song that she loved so much. He watched her in ecstasy as she drank from her glass. She could do so much to him when he had just known her for a couple of days. There was nothing but silence, He decided to break it. "So Gilmore, what's up with the fam? I didn't see a man around their does the mom not have a man?"   
She grew silent. When she did answer she had tears in her eyes. "Umm actually Sara's not my mom. Shes mie adoptive gaurdiun/ even though she has been like a mother to me." "O, well umm if you don't mind me asking what happened to her? She run off?" "What? No don't you ever fucking talk about my mother like that!" She said, as her voice suddenly grew angry. Look didn't mean to upset yu just asking that's all." "Well she didn't run off. Her and my dad died in a car accident on my 5th birthday."  
'O Damn, I-I'm soo sorry. I didn't know." "Well that's ok, its not like I flaunt it every where I go." "Yea well. I dint mean to say that run-off thing. Its just that my mom ran off when I was 6 so I just thought maybe yours did too."

"Well, I'm sorry about your mom too. Its ok I just over reacted a little. It's just that my mom would never do anything to hurt me and its just that no one really talked to me about it." "Ok…soo umm how about some dinner?" he said quickly changing the subject. "I have here burgers and fries, and some coffee for incase we get hangovers. O and too chocolate shakes."

"Mmm…you went to Luke's didn't you?" "Well the man is my uncle. I just thought since the whole us being related and all the least he could do was share food." He said ending with a playful smirk. Rory laughed at this. "Yea well. It's a good thing to cuz I had a feeling that you aren't the best of cooks." "O well be mistaken little Rory I can heat up a kitchen as best as anyone else could." This made her laugh.  
"Yea well we'll just have to see about that." She ended by putting a burger in her mouth. Soon an hour past and they were lying on the bridge stomachs full, and each other trading memories. Soon Jess was watching her and decided enough was enough. He leaned in closely and gently kissed her on the lips.   
Much to his surprise she kissed him back with a passion. It wasn't hott and heavy, as people would have thought, but kind and loving. He soon took her into his arms and kissed her until oxygen became a huge issue for him. They pulled back. And looked at each other with lustful eyes. "W-what was that?" Rory said still groggy from the kiss.

"Umm…that was a kiss." "I'm not dumb jess I know that was a kiss but why did you give it to me?" "Because I watched you talk and your lips move and I guess my body got the best of me?." She laughed, "Well then I guess I should be thanking your body." She said as she leaned in and kissed him once more. They ended up kissing for what seemed like hours. Life was good.


	12. The aftermath

She smiled happily in his embrace as he walked her to her door; they came to a stop when he decided to break the silence. "I had a good time tonight Ror, and I was wondering if you'd like to do it again sometime." "Yea, I'd love to." "Great, well umm actually I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." "Well…umm Jess, yea actually I would love too." He smiled thankfully. "Great, well I'll see you later then." "Yea see you later" He kissed her deeply then walked over to his car. She smiled when she walked into the house.

She quickly walked into her room and sat on her bed. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" "Hey Lane, this is Rory. You know that new kid Jess? Well I sorta went on a date with him tonight." "YOU DID WHAT! HOW COME I DINT KNOW ABOUT THIS?" "Well you do know." "RORY!" "Ok, Ok well I just didn't seem like it as important." "Important? Hun this is your 1st date since Dean. How did it go?" "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about, were sorta dating. "

**Jesses P.O.V.**  
He sat in his car and while waiting for the information of what had just happened to process through his brain. "_Ok what the fuck did I just do and why?" _He asked himself. "_Because you like her you idiot." _His conscious replied him. "I guess my conscious right, I do like her, but why in the HELL am I going soft. Usually I just fuck them and leave them. But her, she's different. She has a way of making me go. …Soft. Damn she's Evil." He said out loud as he started the car and drove off to go to Lukes to get a much-needed cold shower.


	13. The Storage Room

**Hey you guys, listen I know i havent writtten in a while, nd thats cuz alot of shit has happnd. and i just havent had time to write but i stayd up tonight and wrote this so plz dont hate me! thnx for the reviews its been gr8. And just to all the ppl who keep suggesting spell cheack nd what not Not to be rude but I write like that for a reason, its not that i dont kno how to spell its that i spell them like that on purpose. But thnk yew all who sent me reviews it means alot.!.  
Disclaimer - I donot own ne of the gilmore charecters blah blah blah blah blah, but i do however own sara, nd rorys parents nd the lawyer. thnk yew. \m/ M \m/  
**

**

* * *

**

**They had been dating** for a couple of weeks now, and they had gotten to the point where they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They had both falling for each other, hard. But it had gotten to the point where they couldn't do anything without someone catching them. So yea school was a big problem for them.

**Jess & Rory's School Day….  
**"_I'm so bored, I'm so bored dum de dum I'm so bored…god school sux so much ass right now. Hmm I wonder what Rory's doing right now, better yet what she's wearing." _He said to himself while walking towards his next class. Out of nowhere someone grabbed him and pulled him into the storage room.

Before he could realize what was going on he had been pushed up against the wall and was being kissed forcefully.

"_Mmm I missed you." _She groaned into his mouth. He smiled on her lips… "Well, well, well. Isn't it Miss. Gilmore? I knew you couldn't resist my boyish charms, my good looks, and my stunning personality." She laughed out loud at this. He frowned at the sudden lack of passion going on between the two. "Hmm well when yu get any of those qualities please let me know." This made him ticked. She loved teasing him she could get so much satisfaction out of knowing what affect she had on him.

But alas she would never know. She could probably have an Idea of it but she would never know how deep he cared for her, and how she could make him aroused just by knowing she was there in the same room with him. She then thought that the awkward silence was getting a little bit too much for her so she quickly began kissing him again.He licked the bottom of her lip pleadingly asking wait no, begging for entrance. She happily granted him access. As their tongs battled for control he moved his hands down to her hips. He pushed up her shirt ever so lightly and moved his hands down to her back, he place them on the curves and started drawing little circles on her skin with his fingers.  
She on the other hand was doing something totally different. Her left hand was coming up to his hair and she began twirling it around her delicate finger. As she did this her other hand went down and made itself comfortable in his jean pocket. They were doing this for about 5 minutes when the bell rang. Disappointed they got themselves "organized" and went to there classes. But not before sharing a quick goodbye kiss.  
"So I'll see you after school? Your place or mine." He asked her while looking at her neck. "_God does she have such a delicious neck, if I could only…" _"JESS! …Hey I thought yu were going away from me for a second there." He gave her a playful smirk. She smiled at this. "I was thinking mine. Sara's gone for the day and that means" she said taking a step closer to him "we'll have the whole place to _ourselves_." She said teasingly in his ear. With that she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to her next class.

* * *

**Ok i hope yu all liked that. I was trying not to make him all sappy nd lovey dovey in this chapter. Ill probably be a couple weeks on the next chapter b/c im sorta stuck right now i have then ending nd what not set but i still need to figure out what hapens in the nxt 3-4 chapters. If any of yu hav any ideas that wuld be gr8. Thnx for reading. \m/ M \m/**

**

* * *

**


	14. Jess

**Ok so heres the thing. i'm sorry i took sooo long to write this. I have been thinking about its just i culdnt work on it with skool and all thats going on in my life right now. But during world history today i just came up with this. It evend everything out so i'm working on the other chapters right now and i promise you i'll have it all up here for yu in no time. thank you for ppl who have been paitent with me. It means alot. 3  
--Morgan--**

* * *

She tapped her foot nervously. She looked at her watch; He was late…2 hours late to be exact. "Where the hell is he?" She thought. She had enough of this, she picked up the phone & dialed his number, it rang, a girl answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh – uhm…Hey, I'm sorry I think I called the wrong number. I was looking for a friend."

"It's Ok, Oh who were you look-"

"-Maria, Babe who's on the phone?"

-Click-

Rory hung up. She had heard enough. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. "Jess…" She mumbled silently to herself while falling to the floor.

Jess's P.O.V.

"Maria, Babe who's on the phone?"

"Hold on let me ask-Uhm I think she hung up on me."

"Wait…she? But no other girl has my cell number except you and…" He stopped. He quickly grabbed his stuff and headed to the door.

"Maria, truly I'm sorry I have to go it was fun catching up with you again."

"No prob, what are best friends/step-sisters for?" He smiled.

"Yea…"

"Jess, wait. Who's the other girl?"

He paused. "Rory" He quickly ran out the door. He had to see her. He ha to tell her what was going on. He had to make sure she didn't leave him.

* * *

**I kno its short but i'm working on it! i'll have more up here soon . thnk you .  
R&R **


	15. Impossible to care

She got up. She couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't stand being here. She had to get out. She had to leave. She had to find away out of the pain. She quickly packed her bags and left a note for Sarah.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave like this. I'll be home soon. I wont get into any trouble. It's just. I have to get away. It's hurts too much to be here right now. I'll tell you more when I get home. But don't worry about me I can't do anything dangerous. Its stars hollow…what could I do here? I'll be home tonight or in a day. I'll talk to you lata. Much luv 3_

_-Rory_

She was walking out the door when she stopped. She saw him. In front of her. She couldn't do anything so she just ran. As always, and she didn't care less.

Jess's P.O.V.

"Rory wait, plz just let me explain. RORY" he yelled trying to catch up with her as she ran right passed him.

"What is there to talk about? You stood me up for another girl. I don't want to hear any of your god damn lies."

"Rory just let me explain. Maria, she's not my girlfriend I wasn't doing anything with her. I didn't even plan it she just called and she was in town so I-"

"So you what jess?" spat Rory. She wasn't just angry she was pissed and she was hurt. When the two things combine…not a pretty sight. "You hurried over there to see how much you could hurt me? You didn't even call me jess! You just let me believe that something happened to you. But no instead I call to find out that you're safe and sound with another girl. Jess I don't want to hear any of your explanations 'cuz there all lies to me. There shit just like you. I can't believe I actually thought I loved you. I can't believe I was so stupid. But you know what? I'm through i've had enough. I'm not gunna deal with this anymore. I'm through. Were through. And you can tell you're precious little Maria I said good luck." She said. He just stood there. And stared. And she just walked away. And he just stared.

Rory's P.O.V.

I ran home. I ran as fast as I could. I can't believe that he would do something like that, I thought he cared. But I guess I just can't trust people who I care about. Because no one cares they just hurt.

I opened the door to see a frantic Sarah. I looked at her

"Rory omg, I found the note I didn't know where you were. I was so worried. What was this all about? Rory, baby tell me what's going on." She said hugging her.

"Sarah, it's nothing. I mean it's something but I don't want to talk about it. If that would be ok…" I said as I was walking to my door.

"Sure baby, hey I know what. How would you like me to rent a movie? We could invite jess if you want." She winced at the name. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Me and Jess are over." I whispered loud enough for her to hear and closed the door and stayed there.


	16. 1 month l8r

1 Month L8R 

"Rory, I'm sorry, plz let me talk to you."

"No Jess its over. You know, as in kaput, dead, gone, as in O-V-E-R. OVER!" she said as she walked to her next class. But to her displeasure…it was with jess.

"Ok class, as you know last week I assigned you a project. It was to write a poem about something special to you. Now I expect each and every one of you to behave when we have one of you up here. Now because I'm very intrigued about my two favorite students I'll have them up first. Mrs. Gilmore would you come up here please."

She stood up took out her poem and walked up to the front of the classroom. She looked at jess and then started reading.

"_You took my heart and broke it too pieces. You had everything and let me down. You made me your queen, and then broke my crown. I don't want to be this beauty queen; I don't want to be your Barbie doll. I cant handle this pain, I cant handle this untrust. The heart that was full of lust is now filled with hate. I cant even look at your face without wishing you'd pay. I try to move on but it doesn't happen. But now when I hear you I'm madden. I wish you'd die. But till then I'll stay in my room and cry. _

"Wow Mrs. Gilmore. That was…interesting. Thank you. Now for my second favorite…Jess Mariano."

He got up and walked to the front of the room. He watched Rory as she sat down.

"Jess, where is your poem?"

"I didn't write one."

"You didn't write one?"

"No, I didn't write one when you told me to. But I did write one a month ago. When something happened. And it hurt. I wrote this to tell her the truth, and I hope she will forgive me." He cleared his throat.

"_I'm in love with your smile, he one that lights up the room. I'm in love with your eyes, the ones that hold so much pain but never seems to cry. I'm in love with your hair that hugs around you protectively. I'm in love with your mouth and how it holds the deadly words that you say. I'm in love with your heart and how opens so easily and trust so hard even though it pains. But most of all I'm in love with you, cuz you hold all those things, and all those things make you beautiful and all of those things make you. And I wouldn't have it any other way," _

He cleared his throat again. The room was silent. He turned around to go back to his seat when he heard a tiny clap. He turned back around, and he saw her. He saw Rory clapping. Soon the rest of the class joined in. they were all clapping because they thought it was just some words on a piece of paper put in a neatly-rhymed fashion. But only she knew what it meant. And to her it meant the world.

"Jess, Jess! Hey jess" she caught his arm. "Wait up."

"Oh I thought you weren't talking to me."

"I changed my mind. I'm sorry I didn't let you explain. I'm so sorry. But when I heard that girl-"

"-Rory there was no girl. Well I mean there was girl but it wasn't what you thought. Maria is my stepsister. She a product of one of Lizez failed marriages. After my mom divorced her dad, she stayed with us. She became my best friend and a true sister. We grew really close when Liz left. But it was worth it. She had called earlier that day when I was on my way to your house, to say she was in town and her water heater had broken. I didn't call you because I thought it wouldn't take too long, but then we got to talking and I guess it did." He took her hand 'you of all people should know I would never hurt you. I love you."

And with that She kissed him. She kissed him forever. She loved him. And wouldn't have it any other way.

**That's it …for the chapter anyway. I'm thinking of the future for them. Lol I hope this makes up a little bit for the long wait, thank you tho. Plz R&R!**

**--morgan--**


	17. your mine till the end

**Ok so here it is. The final chapter. I worked hard on it. Please R&R. I hope you enjoi. 3  
--Me--**

* * *

6 Years Later

She unlocked the door and walked in. She put her bag down and headed towards the kitchen. She stopped as a familiar picture caught her eye.  
She smiled. She turned around and went to the fireplace. She picked up the photo album and sat on the couch. Tears welled up in her eyes as she picked up the photo.

_-Flashback-_

"_Nock, nock baby girl. Today is a WONDERFULL day!" _

"_God Lane, when did you get so god damn cheery?" she looked at the clock "especially at 6:30! Its time for sleep lane not cheerfulness" She said pulling the covers over her head._

"Ok I'll forget about that grouchiness you have since I know you hate getting up before 7:00 and then you only get up for school." She laughed  
"But I will answer your question. I got so 'god damn cheerful' when I realized its only 1 hour and 30 minuets from the moment when you become Lorelei 'Rory' Leigh Hayden-Gilmore-Mariano!" Lane said with a squeal of delight. 

_I moved from the covers and looked at lane. She was blurry, but happy. I was too. "I guess it is isn't it?"_

"_Rory do you know what day it is?"_

"_Um…my wedding day?"_

"_No. Well yes, but No. Today is the EXACT day we said we'd be friends forever. Remember?"_

"_Oh yea, we promised each other that day in kindergarten that on this exact day we'd have our wedding days." _

"_And were keeping that promise."_

"_Yea, we are." She laughed "I luv you lane."_

"_Yea, Yea, Yea, I know you do." She said while pulling off Rory's covers. "Now lets get your ass out of bed and into that shower. Snap snap missy._

_---At The Church---_

_There were flowers everywhere. Flowers on the floor, benches, ceiling, people's hair. It was white, cozy and perfect. She didn't think this would happen. After being with him for 7 years. She didn't think it was possible. She loved him. She needed him. She was getting him. As the church doors opened she saw nothing but light. Sara walked to her and grabbed her hand. _

"_You ready?" _

"_Yea, I am. Wait. Sara, I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. For adopting me, being here for me, raising me, and now walking me down the isle. I thought I would never be able to have the perfect wedding but I am…so far. I just wanted to say that before we started this." Tears were in her eyes._

"_Your welcome sweetheart, just know that I love you. And I'm proud of you."_

"_I know. I've always known. Ok" she said wiping her eyes "Now I'm ready."_

_The doors opened as she walked down the isle. She looked up. She saw him. She hugged Sarah as she sat down. She then walked over to him. He grabbed her hand. _

"_Are you ready Mrs. Mariano?"_

"_Sure am Mr. Mariano."_

"_I love you."  
"I love you more."_

"_Hmm I don't think that's possible."_

"_Well as you know, I dig the impossible."_

_He smiled. She smiled. They stared at each other as the preacher said his words. She watched him as he said his vows. He watched her as she cried. He placed the ring on her finger. Before they knew it they were pronounced as husband and wife. And she hasn't been happier."_

_-End of flashback-_

She wiped her eyes as she put the picture away. She heard a noise in the bedroom. She smiled as she got up and went into the room.

"Shh baby, don't cry. Shh Hales, Mommy's here. Shh don't cry." She said to the little girl as she put her in her arms. And rocked her gently.  
"Shh angel. Good girl. Go to sleep. Shh" she put her back down when she stopped and her angry tears turned into peaceful snores.

_-flashback-  
she reached for the letter. She was 9 months pregnant. Its been a long time since she got this letter, it was adressed to her. It was from her father. She knew it wa sment for when she was 9 months pregnant. so she opened it.  
My Darling Rory,  
If your reading this letter then your 9 months pregnant. and it also means i'm dead. I want you to know sweetheart, that i love you. And that you are my world. you and your moms world. how we died i dont know but i want you to know that i love you more than anytrhing and if we could stop what happend from happening we would. But besides that, Your son/daughter Is lucky to have you as a mother. and i'm sorry that we arent there to be it's grandparent, but i'm sure we can help ease that pain. in this letter is a cheack and a deed. the deed is to your new house. so that you and your child and (hopefully) husband can live. I love you baby. And the cheack is a deposit that you can use for food, vacation. tuiton and baby supplies. I love you sweetheart and I want you to know that i'm so sorry that i'm not here for the birth. But just remeber that i'm watching over you.  
My sweet darling Rory I love you,  
Your father._

_ -end flashback-_

"I knew I recognized that snore."

She turned around. She smiled as she ran into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"Whoa girl you might want to stop or before you know it we'll have another hale on our hands."

"Ok…" she pouted

"Ok you can kiss me one more time." She smiled as she kissed him again.

"I swear you and your daughter. You two and your pouts." She laughed.

"I saw the picture again today." She said as they sat on the couch. "I love that picture."

"Oh you mean the one of me shoving wedding cake down your dress?" he smirked "wait no that's MY favorite picture."

She smiled as she playfully hit his arm. "I love you" "I love you more" "I doubt that."

"Now who are you stealing my lines?" "I just wanted to know how it would be to be a smart ass."

"Ouch Gilmore that hurt."

"Ah, you mean Mariano"

"Yea Mariano. I love you babe."

"Yea, yea, yea." She said, "I love you too."

She kissed him then. She smiled. She loved him. She needed him. She had him.

* * *

**Thats it. sorry its sorta short. hope you enjoied it. luv yu alls! plz review! tell me if i shul do a sequal or keep it as it is. THANK YOU**

** --Morgan--**


End file.
